Don't Push Me
by jennifer snape
Summary: Harry's first time


------

--------

Don't Push Me

--------

------

"Draco – I'm sorry, I - "

"Shhh…. It's ok - " Draco wrapped his arms around the quivering man's waist and drew him closer. He pressed his chest against the shorter wizard's back and gave him a gentle squeeze. Harry was grateful for the comfort but grimaced, screwing his eyelids together tightly, hating himself for what he was doing to Draco.

Every time it was always the same. They would come this far - then Harry just wasn't able to bring himself that bit further….

"I'm so sorry…."

"Stop - " Draco silenced him, abruptly halting the soothing circles that he had started to rub on Harry's back. "_Stop_ apologising - there's nothing to be sorry about…."

"But I keep _doing_ this to you. We've come this far, why can't I just - " he sighed. Draco fell silent. He knew that Harry needed to just release the words, so he let him continue. "I just freeze. Like last time." He sniffled. "And the time before that." His voice was now barely a mumble. "I just keep letting you down."

It was true - they _had_ been here before. But this time it was different - for they had never ventured _this_ close to the edge. One more step was all it would take…. But Harry was scared. Not of _Draco_, but of what was about to happen….

The Slytherin held his boyfriend tenderly and whispered into his shoulder. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, ok?"

"But I _do_ want to," Harry protested, "it's just that I – I _can't_ - "

"Shhh…." The warmth of Draco's skin was comforting, and Harry leaned backwards into the familiar scent. The rhythmic breathing that teased Harry's shoulder every time the Slytherin exhaled steadied him, just as it always had.

Soft caresses were replaced by tender words. "It doesn't have to be today, ok? I'm not going to push you…. We'll try again another time, and even if it doesn't happen then, that's ok as well. Because it doesn't matter how long it takes for it to happen, only that when it does, I'll be right here with you." He tilted Harry's head back slightly so that he would be able to see that Draco was being completely sincere. "We'll get through this together, ok?" He paused and squeezed Harry a little tighter. "You and me."

"You and me…." Harry echoed. He smiled. He'd always liked the sound of that.

Just a hint of sadness was hidden there in those green eyes, and it nearly broke Draco's heart to see it. He had tried to make Harry see sense, but however many times he'd insisted that he didn't mind, it was just no _use_. The stubborn man kept maintaining that he was wasting Draco's time. A part of him wanted to just take control, and persuade the Gryffindor to let him bring him over the edge once and for all -

But he knew that this had to come from Harry.

The trembling wizard looked into those soft grey eyes, and for the hundredth time, wondered why on earth Draco put up with all this. He knew he didn't deserve someone as patient. But then…. If he looked into his _heart_ of hearts, he already knew the answer to that question…. If Draco was more patient with Harry than most, then it was for no other reason than because he was _crazy_ about him. Knowing that made Harry feel much -

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO _DOING_? GET A MOVE ON! THIS ISN'T BALLROOM _DANCING_ - "

The lifeguard's barking command startled them so much that they both teetered dangerously. In a tangle of arms and legs they overbalanced ungracefully and -

Entered the water with a resounding _SMACK._

Draco surfaced first and looked around desperately for the dark haired wizard, who he was sure would be completely frozen from shock by now. Within moments he appeared, spluttering and flailing his arms about wildly. Draco reached out and anchored Harry strongly with one arm, ignoring the cries that he was receiving, not stopping to take a breath until he had hauled him safely out of the edge of the pool.

He mentally prepared himself for what was to come – an entire day consoling a _mortified_ -

"THAT WAS_ BRILLIANT! _LET'S GO _AGAIN!_"

A stunned Draco simply stared, his mouth wide open in disbelief. _WHAT?_ Harry didn't wait for a response. He grabbed Draco's hand in newfound exuberance and tugged him towards the stairs leading up to the diving board that they had just careered off, his wet feet sliding around in his eagerness.

And with his incredulous expression still firmly in place, Draco let himself be dragged along. That Gryffindor _never_ ceased to surprise him….

He had thought that this would put Harry off diving for_ life._

O

--------------

O

--------------

O

Yes, it was Harry's first time on the top board! Why? What were _you_ thinking? Hehee!

Think of Napolean going down the water chute in the film 'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure'. He was reluctant at first, but then loved it!

Incidentally, I'm terrified of diving and I've never done it in my life. So I'm glad Harry managed to overcome his fear!


End file.
